Dragon Age: Campfire Tales II
by beanball
Summary: A small snippet that was originally meant for Orbs of Arastani.  It features a small scene with Morrigan and the Warden alone in the wilderness just before she gives birth.


_Well, at long last, here is the second installment of my Campfire Tales series. The scene below is something that I originally wrote for Orbs of Arastani but decided to edit it out for the sake of story flow. In it, we find the witch and her warden just after his long search for her ended in success. They'd been apart for months and are still in the "getting reacquainted" phase at this point. I hope you enjoy it._

**Campfire Tales – A Day in the Life**

Somewhere in Ferelden, hidden deep in the tangled Brecilian forest, in a small clearing, lies a shack. A shack built by a single woman with her own hands. No small feat, especially considering the tools and materials the woman had to work with and the matter of being with child. As can be expected, the task of building was laborious and went on over the course of some weeks, all the while her belly became fuller and rounder. When the task was nearing completion, some considerations were made in the interest of haste and the general desire to be finished with the job. The result was a structure that appeared sound and sturdy at first glance, but upon closer inspection revealed several deficiencies. Most notably were the spaces between the boards on the front edge of the roof, and the jagged gaping hole in the wall were the stove pipe hung out. But it proved to be a suitable enough shelter. It kept rain out, for the most part, at least.

The woman was hiding. Hiding from someone who very nearly destroyed her life's work, Someone who held power over her like no other. Someone who caused her to do the worst thing imaginable: fall in love. He tried to show her a far different life than the one she knew. But it was only an illusion...a weakness. And weaknesses must be overcome. In the end, that's exactly what she did. She overcame her weakness for the sake of her mission. A mission she kept secret even from him, until it was too late for him interfere. The woman left the only man she would ever love, pregnant with his child, and ran off to the wilderness to hide.

What she hadn't counted on was the man's persistence. She knew of his stubbornness, but she never dreamed the lengths he would go to in order to seek out his lost maiden. As it turned out, all her work and preparation was in vain. He found her. While she was furious at him for daring to track her down, a part of her had wanted him to succeed. Maybe, she thought to herself, that was why she gave him the ring the in first place. After many months and thousands of miles, the man's search for his lovely witch was over. At last, they could both have some peace.

"'Tis about time you returned." Morrigan said as the Warden walked through the door, his arms loaded with a bundle of firewood, "Supper is nearly ready."

She was bending over a pot that was simmering in the small hearth, giving the stew a good stir. Morrigan tapped the spoon against the rim of the pot a few times and hung it on a metal hook next to the hearth. A loud groan escaped her when she stood upright, her slender hands immediately going to her back for support. Her stomach was swollen to the point where it seemed she could burst at any moment, and she grunted with each labored step. She walked as if she had a wet bag of sand tied about her waist, and to the witch, that's exactly what it felt like.

She slowly sat in the small wooden chair, easing herself down. "Come. Sit." she said to the Warden, gesturing to another chair beside her.

Doing as commanded, he quickly stacked the wood in the corner and sat next to his witch. She turned her chair to face his and in one swift motion, she swung her legs up and plopped her feet on his lap. "If your desire is to be useful, you may start with these." she said, "Now, _rub_."

"Yes, my lady." he replied with a sarcastic smirk and began to tend to his task.

"Do not be an ass." Morrigan quipped, "Were it not for this creature you placed inside me, my body would not be in such ragged shape as this."

"What are you talking about? You look beautiful." he said while his hands continued to work their magic.

"Of course you would say that." she snapped back.

"Why?"

"Because...because you are afraid I shall cast you out should you say otherwise."

"That's crazy."

"Do you not see these?" she questioned loudly while pointing out the stretch marks on her stomach, "Your child has completely ruined my body. I shall never be as beautiful as I once was." she finished, her eyebrows turning upwards and a large frown etched in her face. If one didn't know the witch better, they would assume she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, yay. More mood swings." the Warden muttered under his breath. "Morrigan, listen to me." he said to her as sincerely as he could, "I still think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, more so now than ever."

"Do you mean it? Or are you simply trying to make me feel better?" the witch asked, apparently quite concerned that her body was destroyed beyond repair.

"I mean every word. And soon you'll give birth to a beautiful baby that will make everything you're going through worth it."

"It had better be soon. I tire of lugging this cumbersome thing about."

"There." he said as he finished with her feet, "How's that feel?"

"Much better. Now..." she said as she pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it on the floor, and leaned over the small table next to the couple, laying her head on her arms. "Rub my back."


End file.
